Indulgence
by Jasperslittlesister
Summary: Aramis has always shown his love easily. Little looks, touches, kisses. Athos and Porthos however are naturally less tactile so they have to show their devotion in other ways.
1. Chapter 1 Stormy weather

This is a fill for the promt on the bbcmusketeerskink

It will be one-shots and I'll add chapters as I write them

Any mistakes are my own  
hope you like it

stormy weather

There was a loud bang of thunder, causing the window to shake and waking Aramis with a fright. He slowly and quietly climb out of bed and went to the on-suite bathroom where he splash cold water to his face.

"Aramis?"

Aramis look at the reflection of his lover and offer a soft smile "please go back to bed, the storm woke me"

But Athos raise his eyebrow at him and walk in wrapping his arms around Aramis waist from behind and pulling him so Aramis back was to his chest.

Once Aramis has stop shaking, Athos kiss his head and lead him back to bed and pushing him down into the waiting arms of Porthos who appear to be a sleep but both knowing him to be awake.

Porthos pulled Aramis so his head was on his chest and wrap his arms around Aramis body. Athos claims in next and also wrapping his arms around Aramis.

With a kiss to his shoulder from Athos and a kiss to his forehead from Porthos Aramis snuggled into the safety of his lovers and fell back a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Cupcake Heaven

Cupcake Heaven

Athos was enjoying the sunshine as he walk down the street until he came to a building that said 'Alice's bakery'.

He could already smell the flavours of everything that was cooking, as he walks inside the smiley face of Alice greet him.

Alice and Porthos had dated briefly but choose to stay friends, after this Alice went on to opening her own bakery, which the boys became her best customers.

"Afternoon Athos, the usual?"

"Not today, I would like a double chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles please"

Alice place it into a pink box and handed it over to Athos with the shake of her head and a wink.

Athos gave up arguing with Alice along time ago, and twenty minutes later he was in the elevator on the way to their apartment.

Once inside he walk straight to Aramis office and walk in, to find a very stress Aramis at his laptop, not wanting to interrupt Athos walks over place a kiss on his head and the box next to him.

Aramis look at the box from the corner of his eye and opened it, the biggest smile appears and he bite into it.

Athos also smiles and pick up his book to sit in the corner of the room, happy then he had made Aramis smile.


	3. Chapter 3 sleeping

Porthos open the door to the apartment and turn on the hall light, as the old grandfather clock strike twelve.

It was one of Aramis spontaneous buy, even if he and Athos did argued over how out of place it look it the apartment, but Aramis wanted it and Athos could never say no to him, but then Porthos knew he couldn't either.

Guilt filled Porthos at hearing this, he had promise Aramis he would be home early as Athos was away and Aramis hated being on his own but he couldn't leave the restaurant with out a chief after Charon once again failed to turn up.

Porthos walk down the hall to the living room expecting Aramis to be sat waiting for him or fallen a sleep, but it was empty and so was the bedroom, their was only one place left Porthos knew he would be.

Opening the door to Aramis office he found said man fast asleep at the desk in front of his laptop. A smile appear on Porthos lips as he walk over to his sleeping boyfriend.

Porthos knelt next to Aramis and bush a strand of hair behind his ear before gently picking him up and carrying the sleeping man to their bedroom.

After carefully undressing his boyfriend and tuck him in, Porthos took a picture and sent it to Athos before getting undress himself and climbing into bed and cuddling up next to Aramis, kissing his head for slowly falling a sleep thinking of a way to make it up to him.

sorry for the wait

if anyone has any prompts or ideas i welcome them


	4. Chapter 4 breakfast

This follow on from the previous chapter

Hope you enjoy this :)

Also thank you to everyone who has comment and followed

Porthos woke to find Aramis still asleep and cuddle up next to him, dropping a kiss to his head before untangling himself form the sleeping man without waking him.

After a trip to the bathroom Porthos make his way to the kitchen a plan forming in his head, first thing he does is start the coffee machine and then heads to the fridge.

Opening the fridge Porthos took out milk, eggs and blueberries placing them on the side before opening the cupboard grabbing flour, baking soda and a mixing bowl and spoon.

Placing all the ingredients into the bowl and mixing until he has a batter, grabbing a frying pan and placing it on the hob turning it on to a medium heat, before scooping a small amount of the batter to place it into the frying pan and cooking it until it is a perfect pancake.

After making a plate full of pancakes, he put it on a tea tray along with a glass of orange juice and two cups of coffee and carried it into the bedroom where Aramis has just waking from the smell.

"What the" Aramis ask sleepy rubbing at his eyes

"This love, is breakfast in bed and my way of an apology for been home late last night"

"Oh Porthos you don't need to apologise" Aramis started but was cut off by a look from Porthos

"Well I have, so eat your pancakes before they go cold and then I can really make it up to you" Porthos said with a wink of his eye that made Aramis hurry to finish his pancakes.


End file.
